


Squad Of Two

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Asexual Natasha Romanov, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Natasha was worried about telling Tony she was asexual, but it turns out there was nothing to worry about.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 132
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Squad Of Two

**Author's Note:**

> For Tony Stark Bingo R5-Holding Hands

There were some conversations that Natasha knew she had to have because the general assumption was the opposite of what she was feeling-- or what she was wanting, where she'd been, etc. Like telling Coulson when she was injured, because if she didn't tell him, he would assume that she was fine-- denying medical was all fun and games until she had a dislocated shoulder and no one forced her to get it taken care of. Like telling Bucky that when he was the Winter Soldier, he trained her because he didn't remember it quite yet, but he needed to know why she acted the way she did around him. Like telling Clint that she cared whether or not he died so he needed to stop fucking jumping off of buildings unless he had a plan for how to not get flattened on the pavement. 

Or like now, with Tony, because they were dating and she hadn't yet told him that she didn't want to have sex. He hadn't mentioned anything, which was a nice surprise, but come on, they were looking at three months together a few days from now. Tony had a reputation, and Natasha had a reputation. All in all, it was something of a miracle they hadn't had sex the same day that they got together. 

But Natasha needed to make sure that Tony knew where she was on the topic of sex: not interested. It was better to let Tony know now than let him work up to some big date to get disappointed at the end. She had spent a week waiting for the right moment to fall in her lap, but unfortunately, there was no such thing. She went down to the 'shop when she knew he didn't have anything too important going on, sticking her head in the doorway. "Tony?" 

"Hm?" he said, not looking up. 

"You got a minute?" 

"Uh." Tony clicked something into place, then glanced at her. "Sure. What's up?" 

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she said, walking into the room now that she had the invitation. 

He straightened, turning his attention to her more fully. "Okay." 

"There's no good way of working up to this, so I'm just going to say it: I'm not interested in sex. It's not personal, and I still care about you." 

Tony blinked, then grinned. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." 

"Are you going to explain that or do I have to guess?" 

"I don't like sex either. I'm glad you worked up the balls to talk about it because I was still busy freaking out." 

Natasha could have figured out a response if she had to, but part of the reason she liked being with Tony was that he didn't expect for her to be switched on all the time. She was surprised that Tony was asexual too, so she let herself be surprised about it. "This is... the best way this conversation has ever gone," she said after a minute, walking closer and leaning against the edge of the table he was currently at. 

"Same for me. Hey, do you think we can call ourselves the Ace squad?" 

"There's only two of us; a squad is normally a minimum of eight." 

"If that's an invitation to find six more people to hang out with, the answer is yes." 

"It wasn't." 

"The answer is still yes." 

Natasha rolled her eyes fondly, then leaned down for a kiss. "I'll keep that in mind." 


End file.
